True Love
by x3-iheartyou
Summary: This takes place after the season 2 finale. It is just a continuation of what i think should happen. RM with some SS
1. Chapter 1

Marissa Couldnt beleive it. She had just shot Trey. Ryand goddamn BROTHER. They could hear syrens in the distance. Their first instinct was to run. But they knew they couldn't. They all, Seth, Ryan, Summer, and Marissa just stared at Treys lifeless body sprawled on the floor. marissa was trying to free her mind ofthe look on his face before he died. A look of pure shock and terror. She was afraid of the consequences she would have to pay. But mostly, she was wondering if Ryan would ever forgive her. The police came and told all of them that they would need to go to the Newport Police Station for further questioning. She was afraid.

Marissa just stared streight ahead as the police man handcuffed her and walked her to the car. She could see Ryan being put into the car with her. Marissa could tell that he kept trying to make eye contact, but she just stared streight ahead, knowing that he would never forgive her, she had killed his only brother afterall. Even though she might have saved his life in the process.

"Marissa, look at me." Ryan begged. But Marissa just kept looking forward. She didn't wat to come face to face with the consequences. She knew that as soon as she looked at him, it would all be real. That was the last thing she wanted.

The car pulled up to the police station. As they got out of the car, Marissa cought a glimpse of Seth and Summer getting out of the other car. She couldn't bear to think of putting her two best friends through this. As they entered the small, windowless room, a cop was reading them their rights.

"You have the right to remain silent..." But Marissa had tuned him out. It was just like on Court TV, or Law and Order. She knew exactly what would happen. They would take them one by one into a room and interrogate them untill they told the truth. Marissa knew what she had to do. She knew that she would tell the truth on the first question.

"Summer Roberts. Can you please follow me?" The stone cold cop asked.

"Um. Sure. Where are we going?" Summer replied shakily.

"Don't worry. You'll see your friends soon enough" He answered, though that didn't seem to sooth her.

Marissa just sat ther as they led Summer out of the room. She tried to replay the events of the past month, to figure out what to tell the cops. She remembered that night on the beach, after Trey had gotten too high, how he came on to her. How he attacked her. She remembered that horrible bruse that was so hard to cover up. She remembered Summer finding out. How then Summer told Seth, and Seth told Ryan. Then, Ryan went for Trey...

"Ryan Atwood and Seth Cohen. Come with me." The cop insisted as he led Summer back in to the room. Ryan and Seth left and Marissa just sat there. Not sure what to do.

"Coop?" Summer called.

"Yeah, Sum?" Marissa Replied.

"Um. I just wanted to tell you, that I dont think Ryan will be mad at you, you just should probibally give him space to get over it. You know, to cope?"

"Yeah. But I think he woun't forgive me at all. I mean i killed his brother. You can't just forgive someone for that."

"Um, Coop? Someone probibally would have died tonight anyway. Trey was choking Ryan, and was about to hit him with a lamp. You could have saved his life. Ryan could have died and Trey could have been sent to jail. And, no offense to his soul, because I dont want it haunting me or anything, but with his record? He probibally would have been sentanced to death. Coop, as far as I'm aware of, you have nil on your record, except that suspension from school when we skipped to go shopping freshman year, but thats not major."

Somehow that made her feel much better. The door creaked open. The cops were ready for her.


	2. AN

Hey guys.

Sorry if you really liked this, but I'm not continuing. I've found several that were pretty much the same story line and prettymuch had everything already in them that I was going to put. So, I'm stopping. I'm going to work on another one, though. I already have an idea.

Thanks,

x3-iheartyou


End file.
